Narcissa Comes Clean
by Narcissa's Dragon
Summary: It's bath time with the Malfoys. Let's come clean together. Shameless smut. Yay!


My baths are sacrosanct. They always have been, as far back as I can remember. I burn candles and light incense. It is a time for me to find peace and to breathe without distraction or worry. The scalding water burns away all the grief and turmoil and leaves me better for it. I love the water, always have. My son, on the other hand, not so much.

Draco uses the shower quickly. I know this because I went to his room a few days ago to replace some towels. I have always seen to his wellbeing as opposed to the elf taking care of things. He'd left the door open to his bath and the motion drew my eyes away from my task. The steam had barely started to cover the glass and before I realized it, I was gazing at his naked form.

He was beautiful. I watched the muscles in his back jump and writhe as he lathered himself. I gazed at the water sluicing down his ivory flesh as it rinsed the soap away. I lowered my eyes back down to the towels.

'What are you doing?' A voice echoed in my head.

'Just being curious.' Another voice replied.

I looked back toward the shower. My young boy/god. He made that transition from one to the other so...perfectly.

At that point, I had not anticipated how quickly he would rinse, turn off the water, and open the shower door. He had indeed grown since the days of his boyhood. My eyes met his and my face flushed crimson. I turned quickly, but not before the corner of his mouth turned up in a perfect Slytherin grin.

"Were you just…?" I heard him ask just before I disapparated.

Yes. I disapparated. I know it was a childish thing to do, but I just...couldn't. I couldn't process. I couldn't even think how I would approach him. I sat in my room and my face burned. The biggest problem was, that it wasn't just my face that was hot.

I went to bed that evening a veritable torrent of emotional instability, but my wantonness, I hate to say, won out. My hand snuck down and rather quickly I might add, brought me to one of the best orgasms of my life.

I fell asleep and dreamed of little. In the morning, the light streamed mercilessly in from a crack in the thick curtains and was destined to hit me right in the eyes. The morning sun sees everything and that morning was no different. My thoughts flooded back to the previous night's events. I groaned as I sat up and put my hand on my face. What was I going to do?

I'll tell you what I was going to do. Avoid this as long as possible till I could figure something out. I got out of bed and put my dressing gown on. I would take breakfast here and then go out to the greenhouse.

I called for the elf and when breakfast arrived, I ate. Then, before I could dress, Draco knocked on my door.

knock knock knock

"Mum?"

I froze and didn't answer. 'Not yet.' I thought frantically.

After what seemed like an eternity, I heard him move away. I exhaled a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I couldn't keep this up forever. Just...not yet.

I dressed and took the back path out to the greenhouse. The one that started at the scullery. I knew I'd have little to no chance running into him there. I spent the morning amongst the orchids. Six were blooming, four were not. I was in the midst of repotting and tending to the last of the bloomless bunch when I heard voices coming toward the greenhouse. I stopped what I was doing and quietly rose from my knees.

It was our solicitor come to pay a visit. For the last year, my son has taken care of the finances since his father's death. Their voices came closer and closer until it was quite evident that they would surely come into the greenhouse. I looked around frantically searching for a place to hide away and feeling quite like a schoolgirl hiding from her crush.

I found a place behind the elephant ears, their giant green leaves were just big enough to still see the door and i quickly tucked myself away.

"...So that was my idea for the gardens." I heard Draco say as the door opened. "How much do you think that would cost?"

I pulled a leaf down so that my eyes peeked out from the top. The solicitor scratched his head and thought for a moment.

"Shouldn't be too much." He said. "Nothing you'd notice gone, anyway."

Draco smiled. I loved it when he smiled. My dragon had so very many different smiles. This was the smile that told me he was getting what he wanted. That one was my favorite. I think that is why I spoiled him so. Just to see that. It was a beautiful sin, that smile. I pulled on the leaf just a bit more, to see a little better and the thick stalk snapped almost wetly. It was the second time in two days I was frozen in place. Both Draco and our solicitor turned my direction.

"Mother?" I heard him call.

I only heard him because at that point my eyes were squeezed so tight that I'm sure somewhere inside my mind I thought I might have achieved invisibility. I hadn't. Now I had to improvise. I reached out like I had been pruning the Elephant Ear all along, not concerned at all that I had fairly climbed into the plant itself. I looked up as if I'd just noticed them and stood, snapping the already broken piece off and clutching it like a wand.

"Draco." I couldn't quite look at him, but I could feel that grin.

"Were you...hiding?"

I looked at our solicitor who just appeared…confused.

"I most certainly was not." I said, looking back, but still not quite looking at him. More...his lips...than anything. "I was pruning."

"Pruning." He replied.

"Pruning." I repeated.

"Well," He started. "We'll leave you to your...pruning."

I balanced the large leaf on an even larger leaf and attempted a smile. The solicitor nodded, turned and walked out. My son? Well he winked. Bloody winked. My boy/god/prat. My face caught fire once again.

"Would you just...go?" I said, exasperation edging my voice.

He looked back toward the solicitor and then to me.

"We need to talk."

"No we don't."

"I'll be back." He said as he turned and followed him out.

I was alone once again and I had no idea what I was doing. I suppose at one point I would have to actually have to think about this. I came out from the confines of the large plant. The leaf I'd broken fell. I looked down and closed my eyes briefly. I had made a complete fool of myself. And for what? No reason whatsoever. My embarrassment over seeing my son's...well...at this point it had become a cock. A decent sized one. I'd indeed created a god. Draco was not Lucius'...he was only ever mine. I couldn't help the grin then...my Slytherin grin...that graced my features.

Perhaps I would think about all of this as I bathed that night. That seemed like a proper course of action. I needed to go though, his business wouldn't last for too much longer. I left the greenhouse and began walking to the back of the manor. I really had no idea where I was going to go, or what I was going to do when I got there, but I walked like a witch on a mission. I entered through the servants quarters, confident that they would all be invisibly seeing to their duties. House elves couldn't be expected to be everywhere, after all. When I passed through the servants quarters, I had decided to visit the library. There were plenty of places one could hide away.

The library was quiet. This was my second favorite place to find peace. I loved the smell of books. The way they felt as I slowly walked past a row and brushed my fingers along the spines. The sound as I picked one up and flipped through the pages. Truth be told, knowledge made me hot. When I was sorted, I was nearly placed into Ravenclaw.

I found a comfortable settee on the far side with enough lighting to read, but enough darkness to hide, and picked a book.

Beyond The Darkness

It was the account of one former Death Eater and his experiences during The Second Wizarding War. As you can quite imagine, much of the story took place in our home. It was an atrocity. Since the Dementors were no longer the jailors of Azkaban, the inmates have taken to reading and education. Some apparently even write books. I had to have it, if only to seethe and curse as I read it.

I leaned back and started where I had left off. The Dark Lord was torturing some random half blood. She was screaming. I was there. To say I remember that particular day would be a lie. There are many things I have blocked out.

The worst part is that I am once again in the spotlight.

I took a deep breath and closed the book. Reading was perhaps too distracting. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. Tried to clear my mind. I saw him. My boy/god. His Cheshire grin and his perfect blue eyes. My heart skipped. Sweet Goddess I wanted him to fuck me. There. I said it. I wanted his wicked mouth, and I wanted it everywhere.

I opened my eyes and looked at the old clock on the far wall. It was nearly supper. I decided to forego the reading and just go to my quarters. I'd bathe and take a late supper there.

As I walked, I knew my son would be in the dining room. He rarely missed a meal, and Goddess help us if he did. Something in my mind switched over then. To what, I do not know. Suffice to say I turned left instead of right, and headed in the direction of the dining room. Instead of going in though, I stopped at a big portrait of my mother.

"I need in." I whispered.

She looked down at me and raised her brow.

"Is that any way to talk to your mother?" She asked, quite condescendingly.

My lips came together in frustration. I'd asked Lucius why he wanted to hide the passage way with her picture. He said no one in their right mind would go near it. He'd been correct.

"Open." I hissed.

Druella Black huffed, but acquiesced and the painting swung out to reveal a rather cozy corridor. Lucius had it built shortly before the Death Eater infestation. He'd had a 'feeling', and commissioned a secret passageway and room, looking into the dining area. It had certainly come in handy for spying on things we had not been invited to. Especially toward the end.

I stepped in and walked several yards before coming to a tiny room. On the wall was a window looking into the dining room, but the only thing anyone ever saw was a portrait of me. Lucius found humor in it somehow, that it was I who's painted eyes gazed upon all the events that took place in that room.

Now, I found myself gazing into that same room as my beautiful dragon supped carelessly and without any decent manners. I couldn't help the shake of my head or the grin that threatened the corners of my lips. He tore into his food with abandon. Roast chicken. He ripped the meat from the bone and shoved succulent pieces into his mouth, sucking his fingers clean.

I moved closer to the glass. So close, in fact, that my breath made small puffs of fog on the window. He was a golden, feasting animal...feral and carnivorous. I smiled. I would have berated him at the table. He would have grinned and rolled his eyes. There was a thing in him that would never be tamed. Never bow down. Never quit.

He ate his fill, wiped his hands and mouth and leaned back in his seat. Such gracefulness as he laced his fingers together across his stomach. I imagined straddling that lap as I ground him to hardness. I wanted him inside me. Wanted him to spread me open and fuck me.

I found my hand lifting the fabric of my dress and sliding down the front of my knickers. 'What he doesn't know won't hurt him.' I thought as I began rubbing. So very wet. I watched his every move. He was brooding. My sweet pouting dragon. Two fingers slid inside and I bit back a moan.

His eyes found mine and I froze.

It took me a moment to realize, he was not looking at me, but the portrait of me. Still, I couldn't help but take a step back as he stood and made his way over. We were face to face and he had no idea.

He licked his lips and oh how I wanted them on me. I wanted his mouth, hungry as it was, to devour me. I watched him as his eyes lazily scanned my portrait,

and my hand continued its ministrations. I should have felt shame, but instead I only felt a sense of complete wantonness. Here, in my secret world, I slowly fucked myself as I gazed on the beautiful form of my only son.

I stepped forward once again, and brought my hand to the glass for balance. Lucius had the room was charmed to let no sound out, so my quiet whimpers and moans would go unheard, though I could hear him perfectly. My husband could be known for his brilliance from time to time.

My dragon brought his hand up to the portrait and dragged his fingers slowly down. I imagined for a moment, those fingers sliding effortlessly down my burning flesh and a whorish groan escaped my lips. I had not given thought to why he might have done that as I neared my climax. Then, he did something completely unexpected. He spoke.

"I will have you, Narcissa."

They were five simple words; A most declarative statement, indeed. The orgasm ripped through me and shot out in waves. A strained cry. A flood of magic so intense I could only hope it would go undetected. I took a breath, looked up, and found him grinning. 'Did he just…?' I thought to myself. My hand retreated and my skirt fell back into place. Once again, he left me unable to process.

I backed away and turned quickly. I needed to go. I nearly ran as my mother's portrait swung out and I took my leave from the little secret room.

"Find out anything interesting, my dear?" She called after me, cackling.

I glanced back scowling for only a moment before I hurriedly made way to my chambers and in a flourish, closed the door behind me.

At this point, the proverbial broom was flying itself. I walked zombie-like to my bath and turned the taps. It didn't take long for the steam to rise as I began choosing vials full of many different oils. My head spun. I'd heard him correctly, and I had certainly caught his meaning. What was I to do now? I uncorked the tops of three different oils and poured a healthy amount of each in the bath. Patchouli, Ambergris and oak resin. They smelled, together, like molten earth. Like him. I glanced at the vials in my hand and rolled my eyes. 'Why, Narcissa?' I asked myself rhetorically.

I placed the small bottles back on the shelf and turned to disrobe. I pulled my wand out and tossed out a rather sloppy ward. Good enough. Finally, a, hot soak. My right foot sunk down and I made a face. Too bloody hot. I started the cool tap for a moment and it became bearable.

"Perfect." I said aloud as I sunk down.

It was exquisite. I pulled down a fresh flannel, soaked it in the steaming water, wrung it out and laid it over my eyes. The heat snuck in behind my eyelids and I could feel every tense muscle loosen. I never wanted to move. I may have stayed like that for an eternity, had it not been for the footsteps I heard slapping their way toward me. I sat up as quick as I could and the flannel fell off my eyes.

"Draco!" I nearly choked his name. "You...What are you…!"

"I said we needed to talk." His impetuousness infuriated me. "So, we are going to talk."

He was naked. Why was he naked? Why was he here? When had he gotten so...big? I shook my head to clear it, and fumed. We would not do this on his terms, and certainly not during my bath.

"Get out!" I seethed as I pointed to the door.

He not only ignored me, but made to get in with me.

"Are you suicidal?" I asked, quite seriously.

"I'm joining you for a soak." He said as he stepped in and sat down across from me. "Ahhh...that feels ace, Narcissa."

My foot brushed his and I pulled back even tighter against my side of the bath. He was ridiculous as he pulled a bar of soap from underneath him.

"Dangerous, that." He said as his perfect lips split into a grin.

"Draco." This was getting out of hand. "We are not doing this now. Or here."

He lowered the soap and lay it in the dish.

"You must see something you like when you look at me. Like you looked at me in my shower yesterday. Hm?"

He said it. Just like that. It was out.

"I like what I see when I look at you, mother. See? I've made my confession. Simple. And now it's your turn."

My mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. I felt my entire body could boil the bath water. What did I say? That I wanted more than anything to wrap my legs around his waist and let him shag me raw? That I watched him secretly and fucked myself? Perhaps he would see it written on my wicked face. Perhaps he would hear it in my voice. Perhaps I wanted him to. I swallowed.

"I…" I started as I looked him in the eyes. So very blue. "How could I not like what I see, my dragon? I made you."

He was silent for only a moment as he processed. He tended to do it much faster than I. I called it rashness; He called it decisiveness. I needed that rashness now. Needed him inside me. I needed him home.

I felt his hand graze my calf and my heart jumped in my chest.

"Relax." He said as he pulled my leg straight.

I gave in and relaxed the other one as well. He was stretched out so both my legs now lay atop his. He held out his hand and I took it. Quite unexpectedly he pulled me toward him. I had no choice but to slide my legs around to his back and his considerably large cock pressed against my considerably hot cunt.

"Draco!" I felt him push against me and I groaned.

"Yes, Narcissa?" He nearly growled into my ear. Growled.

"Not here." I replied breathlessly. "Not in the bath."

He lifted me up and aimed his cock just outside my entrance.

"Can I just put the tip in?"

I looked at him like he'd lost his mind. It seems I would have to teach him some tact. I pushed back off him and he let me go, looking wounded.

"If you have any real designs on continuing this right now, you should probably learn how to speak to me." I said as I slowly pushed myself to a standing position.

His eyes went from my face and fell to my cunt almost immediately. It was almost animated how his face went slack. I thought he might even drool.

"I would love for you to sit on my face." He said quietly.

"Much better." I answered.

I took that moment to lift my leg up and over the rim of the tub, making sure I passed inches from his face. His sweet mouth almost reached out to it, and I had to stifle a chuckle. His eyes followed my every move as I retrieved two towels from my wardrobe. I held out a towel for him.

"Are you coming?"

He nearly jumped from the tub and water splashed over the edge.

"Not yet." He answered as he took the few steps toward me and grabbed the towel.

I turned and walked into the bedroom as I dried. I felt his eyes on me, burning two perfect holes on my backside. I couldn't help but grin. I was halfway to the bed when I heard the thump of a wet towel fall the the ground followed by two arms circling around my waist. His skin was hot against mine and I turned in his arms, his erection brushing against my stomach.

"Lie down." I directed. "On your back."

He looked at the bed and then back to me. I would have loved to read his mind at that point. He grinned, but obeyed me like a good boy. My young god crawled upon the bed and stretched out on his back. He laced his fingers behind his head as if he were the cock of the walk. I licked my lips and straddled his thighs. He inadvertently thrust upward and bit his bottom lip. How sinfully sweet.

"You were conceived in this bed, you know." I leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Was I." It was a statement more than a question.

I rubbed my wetness up and down his shaft, torturously. I believe he was close to tears. He whimpered aloud and I bent forward and tasted his lips. Perfect and soft. Almost feminine. There was a lust there that I shared with him. A darkness. We were perfectly sick together as I ground my cunt down on my son's aching cock.

He sensed, I think, my impending climax, for he tucked his arms under my thighs and pulled my cunt to his face.

"I want to taste you, mum."

I may have blacked out for a moment.

His tongue snaked inside me and his lips suckled me and I vaguely wondered where he had learned to do such things.

"Make me cum, baby." I groaned. "Oh sweet goddess...right there!"

He had latched onto my clit, and was relentless in his pursuit of my orgasm. All I got in response was a garbled, 'Mmmm...'.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, darling." I breathlessly admonished.

I felt him smirk against my flesh. Impetuous even now, but gods I was close. A few breaths later and I dove, headfirst, into oblivion. I wondered later how his sweet mouth wasn't bruised, for I took his hair and grinding, rode out my passion.

Before I could recover he'd flipped me onto my back. I wasn't sure when it happened, or even how, but there I was with a wild thing staring into my eyes. What had I made, I wonder? This beautiful beast atop me. He pressed forward and I opened for him and pulled him to me. He slid in, and goddess, he stretched me. He was no small, wild thing. I had to stop him just for a moment. His face was inches from mine and I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Are you alright, mother?"

I couldn't help but lean up and kiss those lips.

"Quite." I spoke into his mouth. "But you are...gifted...in certain departments, and you need to be easy at first. There will be plenty of time to fuck me properly."

I felt him shiver as I pulled him into me much slower this time.

"Fucking tight." Was all he could groan as he started a slow, intense grind.

I had found heaven and hell and they both were perfect.

"That's it, my dragon, just like that."

My cunt finally yielded to him and he was able to bury himself. He nearly took my breath. My young god found a rhythm that set us both afire, and he took his cue from me with perfection. With my arms around his neck and my legs around his backside, I met each confident thrust. His hand slipped down and brought my left leg higher. As if I thought he could not fill me further.

I wordlessly, but not soundlessly, spurred my young stallion on as he bucked into me relentlessly. I clutched at his back with my nails and he nearly growled. I daresay I wanted him to crawl inside me and be content once again in the hot crux of my womb. This though, would have to do, as I rutted underneath my beast and watched his face contort in waves of sweat and pleasure atop me.

I knew he wouldn't last long. I wasn't upset in the least. There was time and he was young. His head bowed sweetly into my neck as his thrusts became needful things, and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I can't hold off." I heard him rasp.

I grazed my lips on his cheek and whispered.

"Let go, darling."

He whimpered and I felt him swell inside me. It was a beautiful sound, that. He'd gone from babe to boy to god for me in a matter of moments and each had their own beautiful sound. Now, as he came hard inside me, that sound broke over his lips and became an untamable growl. With that sound, I climaxed a second time. He had surely undone me today. Perhaps for the rest of my life.

His arms gave in and he lay on top as gently as he could, still inside me. I could barely move. He snaked his hand around my hip and pulled me tight. I couldn't help but groan.

"I can still feel you." He said innocently.

He wasn't wrong. I was certainly throbbing. It had been a bit since I'd been worked over that well. Still, I couldn't help but smile.

"I imagine you can." I reached up and stroked his cheek. "I still feel you as well, darling." I whispered as I clenched myself around his softening cock.

He groaned sweetly into my neck, shifted, and slipped out.

"That was bloody brilliant." He said as a grin fit to split his face.

And to think, I hesitated. I thought to myself as I glanced over at him.

"I shouldn't have run away." I said, offhandedly. "It was quite childish of me."

He looked over to me and cocked a brow.

"You were ridiculous in the greenhouse."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, what did you expect from me? I'd been caught by my own son, having a look at his…" I stopped and sat up against the headboard.

"Wand?"

He was ridiculous sometimes; I couldn't help but chuckle as a flush came to my face.

"Well...I suppose it was magical."

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I heard him shift beside me and sit up. Quietness reigned as I felt his eyes upon me. I let him study me for a bit and felt his fingers brush a lock of hair from my face. It had to be an ungodly rat's nest. Finally after a few moments had passed, he spoke.

"I suspect you'll be wanting another bath."

My eyes opened and I glanced over.

"I suppose." I said, a smile tugging at my lips.

"I'll leave you in peace, then."

The grin broke free. I wasn't sure if I wanted that quite yet. I swung my legs over, pushed up out of bed and had a bloody good stretch. I looked back.

"You can join me if you like." I began, then sarcastically added. "Oh! I forget you don't care for baths."

I turned and sauntered toward the lavatory waiting for the inevitable bite. About three ticks in I heard him jump from the bed.

"Actually, mum, I think I'm discovering the appeal."

I laughed and held out my hand.

"I am fairly certain you shall discover much more, my dragon." I replied as we walked into the bath together.

A/N

If you enjoyed this story, the great and powerful Mrs Milfoy has written the same story in Draco's pov. We did a little change up and it was an absolute blast. Her one shot is titled, Draco Comes Clean. Go read it. Now. Don't forget to review.


End file.
